swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Centurion-Class Battlecruiser
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Twice the size of Interdictor-Class Warships, the Centurion-Class Battlecruiser is the heavyweight of Revan's Fleet, first fighting for the Republic, then against it. Intended to phase out the problematic Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessels, a limited number of these 1,200-meter-long Starships see action in the Mandalorian Wars. Several of the ships are crushed beyond recognition by the Mass Shadow Generator in the Battle of Malachor V. The rest wind up serving as prestigious, colossal mobile fortresses for the Sith Empire. The Centurion-Class Battlecruiser is a powerful ship that presents an intimidating visage to it's opponents. Built in the same wedge-shaped design that would later become popular among Star Destroyers in the Galactic Civil War, a single Centurion-Class Battlecruiser packs enough firepower to take on an Inexpugnable-Class Tactical Command Vessel'' and is purely a weapon of war.'' Most Centurion-Class Battlecruisers are destroyed or captured by the end of the Jedi Civil War. However, during the Dark Wars, the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus manages to resurrect one of the crushed battlecruisers from Malachor V, turning the wreck of The Ravager into a spaceworthy ghost ship. Centurion-Class Battlecruiser Statistics (CL 20) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -1; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 14), Fortitude Defense: 55; +14 Armor Hit Points: 1,950; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 140; Damage Threshold: 255 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Medium Turbolaser, Batteries (6) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannon, Batteries (6) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Light Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (6) +11 (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (3) +11* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +67 Attack Options: Autofire (Light Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (6)), Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 100, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -1, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -1, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 31,452 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 7,400 (Troops) Cargo: 32,000 Tons; Consumables: 5 Years; Carried Craft: 96 Sith Interceptors, Various Support Vehicles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 8), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Medium Turbolaser, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 Heavy Ion Cannon, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 3d10x5 Ion Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (3 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (+6 Autofire), Damage: 2d10x2 Tractor Beam, Battery (3 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (-9 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Grapple: +67 Tactical Fire The Centurion-Class Battlecruiser is a powerful vessel that can devastate enemy forces with its power weapons. As a Standard Action, a Centurion-Class Battlecruiser can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius. All allied ships of Colossal (Frigate) size or larger deal +1 die of damage with Weapon Systems against any enemy ships of Colossal (Frigate) size or larger within this radius. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships